Life Starts Now
by Godsavepancakes
Summary: Garnet and Pearl's life is just starting, and it's gonna be one hell of a ride


'Good Lord, it's freezing!' Pearl shivered as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, wishing she'd put on a bigger coat. When her sister had invited to take her out, she hadn't been prepared to stay out 'till dark watching Amethyst flirt with strangers and get smashed. Pearl had opted to leave her sister to her own devices and just walk home, figuring she needed a good nights rest for her Uni finals the next morning. She shivered once more, and started walking faster. Two blocks away from her dorm she spotted the light outside the front door, and her heart swelled with the hopes of a hot cup of tea and a warm bed. She crossed the street and had taken a total of three steps before five dark figures appeared in front of her, halting her from continuing on.

"Well, looky what we got here boys," five male voices started laughing at once as they walked closer to her, pushing her back towards the side of the music hall. "Ain't she something, mmmm. I love 'em small and innocent." Pearl felt her back slam into the brick wall and gulped, her heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.

"W-what do you want?" Her question was met with more laughter.

"See. Told ya she was innocent," the leader of the group stepped directly in front of Pearl, grinning at her. Pearl lifted her hands up to stop him from getting any closer, but he only laughed and pressed himself against her. "What do ya say? Wanna have a little fun?"

"N-no! I don't! Now just leave me alone!" She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and her hands shook as the fear started taking hold of her body.

"Ha! No? I NEVER take no for an answer! Come on. Try again."

"She said no." Pearl looked past the men and what she saw made the tears fall from her eyes.

"Garnet!" Said woman cracked her knuckles as she walked closer to the group.

"Why don't you just turn back around and go back from where you came from, 'lright? We can handle this," Garnet laughed and stopped just outside the ring of men.

"Like 'ell you can. 'll kindly ask you to step 'way from 'er this time, but the next one won't be so polite."

"That's it," he looked back at his boys and jerked his head towards Garnet. "I don't care you're a girl. Kick 'er ass boys."

Garnet lifted her fists as they started towards her. When the first one took a swing at her, she caught his fist mid air, twisted it behind his back, broke it, and then slammed him to the sidewalk. The next one circled her wearily, but was taken out swiftly with a sidekick. The last two charged at her together, hoping to overpower her, but she smirked and whipped around, roundhouse kicking both of them in one go. When all four were out, she turned towards the leader, who was still pressed against Pearl. Garnet walked up to him calmly, grabbed his shoulder, and slammed him to the ground. He cried out in pain and grabbed for his shoulder, surely having broken something. Garnet hmphed and stepped over him, wrapping her arms around Pearl and pulling her against her chest. Pearl started shaking violently and sobbed into her shirt as Garnet whispered comforts in her ear. Garnet heard the group groaning as they stood up and turned her head to watch them run away. After she was sure they weren't coming back soon, she turned back to Pearl and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"'M goin' to pick you up. 'S that alright?" She said it slowly and quietly, so as not to frighten her. Pearl sniffled and nodded once before the tears started flowing again and her sobs shook her body. Garnet sighed and grabbed the back of Pearl's thighs, lifting her as to carry her easier. She walked slowly, rubbing circles on her back. When they entered the dorm hall, all lights were off and it was quiet as a grave. Pearl's sobbing echoed back and forth against the walls, stirring the other residents from their sleep. Girls of all class and rank came out to see what was going on, and stared confused as Pearl, the smartest and bravest of all of them, was carried to her room by the mystery woman. Sure, everyone in the hall had seen her before. Hell, she was the talk of the whole campus! This mystery woman who only Pearl knew, and whom no one had ever heard utter a single word, until now. Her soft shushes and gentle words surprised all residents, and they all stared in silence until the door to Pearl's dorm had been shut firmly and locked, scaring away all curious ears. Garnet sat down on the bed, positioning Pearl to sit more comfortably on her lap. Garnet waited as Pearl cried her heart out, each sob breaking her heart over and over. Not for a single moment did she stop talking, uttering comforting words as she massaged her back, holding out tissues she'd collected and taking the used ones to set aside as trash. When finally Pearl's sobs began to subside and all that came out of her were miserable hiccups, Garnet stood and turned around, sitting Pearl on the bed and kneeling in front of her. "Pearl. I'm goin' to put you 'n your pajamas. 'S that 'lright?" Pearl hiccuped and nodded once, blowing her nose in another tissue. Garnet reached tentatively towards her, grabbing her zipper and undoing it slowly. She helped Pearl remove it and then set it aside. Pearl kicked off her shoes and Garnet pulled her socks off her, moving up to start on her shirt. Garnet grabbed the bottom of it and paused. She leaned forward to press her forehead to Pearl's, who was shaking slightly. "Do you trust me?" It was barely a whisper.

"With all my heart," Pearl closed her eyes and sighed. Garnet leaned back from her and tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt, bringing it up and over Pearl's head. She moved on to her pants, unzipping them and sliding them slowly down her legs. Pearl shook slightly as Garnet collected the clothes and stood, throwing them in the hamper and walking towards the dresser. She opened the third drawer and pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt she recognized as her own. She must have left it there. She returned to Pearl and slipped the shirt over her head, Pearl slipping her arms through the sleeves as Garnet pulled the pants up her legs. When Pearl was fully dressed, Garnet pulled her up from the bed, brushed off the used tissues, and pulled the covers back. She helped Pearl lay down and tucked the blankets in around her.

"Goodnight, Pearl," she mumbled, going to walk away. She stopped when she felt a small cold hand slip into hers and turned to see Pearl, wide eyed, staring at her.

"Garnet... Please don't leave me here, by myself..." Tears started to stream down her face, and Garnet stepped back to her side, shushing her quietly and kissing her hand.

"'lright, you got me. 'll stay," she stood and slipped off her jacket, shirt, and pants, leaving herself in only a sports bra and her boxers. Pearl said nothing as she climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling closer. Pearl laid her head on her chest and was asleep almost instantly, followed soon by Garnet.

—

Pearl woke with the feeling that she was being watched, and when she opened her eyes, surely enough, she was right. Garnet smiled when she saw Pearl's eyes open, loving the way her usually perfect hair stuck up everywhere.

"Good mornin' beautiful," Garnet whispered, nuzzling Pearl's face with her own. Pearl's cheeks turned bright red as she realized the position she was in. She was alone. In bed. With GARNET. Who wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. She moved to shift herself uncomfortably and gasped when she realized an extra leg was between her own. One of her own legs was also between Garnet's thighs, and she stiffened slightly. Garnet laughed at her reaction and kissed her on the nose. "You know, you're really cute when you get 'll flustered like that."

"Wha-what are you doing here Garnet?" As soon as the question was out and Pearl saw the look of sorrow flash across Garnet's face, she remembered. Her face paled noticeably and she gripped onto Garnet's arms.

"'m just glad your sister told me where you'd gone... I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't gone lookin' for you..." Garnet slid her arms around Pearl's waist and pulled her closer. "I don't know what I would have done if they'd..." Her voice cracked as tears of her own filled her eyes, spilling over and sliding down her face. Pearl softened and cupped Garnet's face with her hands.

"Oh, Garnet..." It was mumbled, not really meant as part of the conversation, more as a way to confirm to herself what was happening. "You saved me, Garnet. Without you, I'd be... Well, that doesn't matter. You saved me. And I'm perfectly alright, see?" Pearl smiled and pulled Garnet's face closer. She leaned forward and kissed her cheeks, removing the offensive liquid from existence. As soon as she leaned back, however, Garnet's own hands were upon her cheeks, her thumbs stroking them softly.

"You know... You always 'ad the prettiest eyes I ever did see..." Pearl moved her hands to the back of Garnet's, smiling at her so warmly her eyes seemed to twinkle. Garnet licked her lips once and then slowly pulled Pearl forward to kiss her. They'd kissed so many times before, but they had always been short and sweet, or hard and searing. Never before had they kissed like this. It was more than that, though. It was like a promise. Their lips moved slowly together, pale against dark, until they were both too hot and flustered beyond reason and all Pearl wanted to do was figure out how to get those damned-able boxers off but Garnet had moved away and broken the kiss. Pearl whimpered slightly, but Garnet chuckled, giving her another short kiss. "Come now, you've got finals to get to, 'nd I 'ave work. 'm sure we'll 'ave time for this later..." She trailed off as Pearl leaned forward, ghosting her lips over hers. She turned away and stood from the bed, leaving Garnet to herself on the bed.

"You're right. I better be getting dressed then," she walked over to her dresser and grabbed clothes, moving into the bathroom to change. Garnet breathed deeply and sighed. This was going to be a loooooong day.


End file.
